Ever had a day you could live over again?
by padfootsprincess02
Summary: Alli and Johnny: their story, my way.. starts from with or without you to wherever my imagination lets me
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ever had one of those days you could live again?

**A/N: Spoiler: This fanfic is set during With or Without You and later… **

**Chapter 1:**

**Alli's POV:**

So my dad believed the story I gave him about the camping trip being an "educational opportunity" and told Sav that he had to take care of me on the trip… I hope that Sav will leave me alone though I've got plans of my own…

**Later that Day:**

Anya and I barely got to the bus on time before it left, as I got in line I saw my target. Johnny Dimarco. He different than any other guys that I have met… he seems like the kind of guy that doesn't care about what people think or as nerdy as my classmates or Sav's friends. I walk up to him and ask "What are you reading?" to break the ice and show him that I'm interested. He answers "a book" in a very casual matter, I decide to keep his attention and reply "that's a joke right?" He looks at me and I knew right then and there that he liked me too and that I couldn't give up until he would be mine.

The camp was boring and my friends were driving me insane with all their bug talk but I kept my eye on the prize so to speak, as soon as I had the opportunity I had another talk with Johnny. He was upset with my friends Conner and K.C, so I innocently asked him if he wanted to take a walk with me to the woods to talk. My brother soon found out and told me that people would be talking about this at school, I was ecstatic, this upset him even more. He doesn't get the fact that I want to develop my own identity… I can't be known at high school as Sav's little sister forever!

**That Night:**

I decided to go see Johnny in his tent, I really enjoyed our talk at the woods, and it felt good having someone who talked to me without the words school or family in it. When I reached his tent I rapped on his "door" and he let me in, when he realized it was me he looked a little surprised, I told him that I was bored and that I was wondering if he was doing anything interesting, he said he wasn't but I was determined to stay and I did. We eventually started playing poker, I couldn't help but smiling at him and he smiled back. Everything was perfect… that was until we saw a snake in the tent; we both freaked out, yelling and screaming as we exited the tent. Granted it wasn't the smartest thing to do because everyone including my brother ran out to see what was going on but it was all worth it because as we ran out Johnny held my hand, and I knew that I had made the right decision and that whatever spark we have between us won't go away any time soon.

**Johnny's PoV**:

So I decided to go to the stupid camp thing at school because A) I really needed to get away from home as my parents have been giving me all kinds of heat since that kid got stabbed two years ago. Sure I've gotten into some trouble now and then but honestly what kid hasn't? Another thing, while they know that I didn't stab the kid they still treat me as a criminal. Why can't they see that they see that I am trying? B) It gives me space from Bruce and all my other "friends" that my parents disapprove of so maybe they'll get off my back. Anyways so I'm reading my book waiting for the bus to leave so I could get this dumb weekend over with when this niner girl comes up to me out of no where and asked me what I was reading… I was thinking are you kidding kid… the last thing I wanted was to talk to anyone. Hoping that she'd take the hint I say: "a book". She laughs and replies "that was a joke right? I look at her bewildered, why won't she leave me alone?

**Later that day:**

I was relaxing on a chair when a group of niners walk up talking about bugs and stuff. What nerds. I notice that that one girl from earlier is with them, I can't help but feel jealous, and I couldn't understand for the life of me why, one of them comes up to me and shows me his net for catching the aforementioned bugs. I ask him if I can see it and punch a whole right through it. He gets all angry at me and says that "I would pay for that." Like if he if he could, I get in his face and tell him so, I look over at the girl, she's looking at me, she asks me if I want to take a walk with her in the woods. I tell her yes, as it was a perfect way to escape doing any work.

**That Night: **

I was reading my book in the tent trying to pass the time, when all of a sudden I hear a noise coming from the other side of my tent, I open my tent and I see Alli (the niner girl). What the hell is she doing here? She asks if I was doing anything interesting, I really lie this girl, she's smart, funny and fun. The talk in the woods was really nice as I didn't have to worry about my family or school problems. I realized however that I wouldn't be good for her so I tell her that I wasn't doing anything she would like and that she should leave, but she wasn't taking no for an answer! I really liked her passion and I realized that I wouldn't the battle tonight, so I decided to let play a round or two of cards half hoping that she would get bored of me and would leave. While playing she smiled at me and I ask her about her "poker face", she answers "Maybe I'm just glad to be here with you". At that moment, I felt better than I had in years. That feeling however was ruined when a snake somehow got in my tent and scared the crap out of us; I grabbed her hand and led her outside. Her brother heard her scream and when he found out that she was alone with me he had a fit and told her off in front of everyone at the camp. I wanted to rip his head off, but thought it might really be best if I just leave her alone. I looked back at her before going to my tent again, her heart was breaking and it was al my fault.

**A/N: Thanx for reading you guys! Chaper 2 will be up soon, I'm just really tired right now. I hope you liked the format, I was inspired by that ep. From dawson's creek where the events from one day were looked at from each individual characters PoV. Hope you like it! Please review, I love feedback so that I can improve where needed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far… Chap. 2 is dealing with Johnny and Alli's thoughts about the time they shared during the time in between the episodes 806 and 808. Happy Reading! ******

**Chapter 2:** One week later…

**Alli's POV:**

When I got home I was worried that Sav would tell our father about what he thought happened in Johnny's tent, but I guess that the threat that I gave him about telling him about Anya and him worked because our father asked us how everything went and Sav said that everything went fine. I was so relieved; I went to my room and thought about how great the overall the trip was. Johnny was amazing to talk to and he didn't pressure me to do anything that I didn't want to he was a true gentlemen. I hope I see him again at school so that we can talk and I can find out if he likes me the same way that I do. I really think that he already does, so I hope that if we do talk that we can start dating.

**At School:**

This week has been absolute torture. The robot project had taken up all of my time so at school I have been hanging out in the gifted class working on the damn thing. When I wasn't at school working on the robot I was at home, I'm starting to think that even if Johnny did like me, I'll never get the chance to find out! Ugh, can life get any worse, well I guess it could… but right now all I could think about is how cute Johnny looked in the tent and how good it felt when he held my hand.

**That Night:**

I was talking to Anya on my messenger and she was telling me how mad she was at Sav and that he was a moron, she then said something that caught my attention, "I hope he doesn't send me a rose for that sweetheart week because I wont accept it!" I was about to answer when my mother called my for another boring family dinner so I told Anya that I'd talk to her later and logged off. After dinner I was so tired that I went straight to bed, thinking lazily about what Anya said, what if Johnny sent me a rose? That would be AMAZING. I would know for sure then that he truly cared.

**Johnny's PoV**:

I was on the bus listening to Alli and her brother fighting about the night before. He was being such a jerk about it, she really didn't deserve all the crap that he was giving her but I decided that it was best to just let it go, its not like it matters anyways. When I got home my parents were actually kind of chill, they just asked me how it went, if I got into trouble and let me go to my room quickly. Virtually painless experience, relieved I went to my room and fell asleep pretty quickly, I had a dream where I saw Alli and she had that same sad face that she had the night before we left. I woke up sweating. Its official, I'm in love with her, and I have no idea what I'm going to do next week when I see her at school. This is definitely a new experience; every other girl that I've been with was something that was fleeting. I am afraid that I'm going to hurt her, but I know that I can't stay away what am I going to do?

**At School: **

School was different this week, I was doing the same old thing with the boys, but at the same time I was scanning the halls for Alli, hoping that I would catch a glimpse of her without her geeky friends for enough time to talk to her. Bruce asked me something interrupting my thoughts about Alli "huh?" I said, snapping out of whatever it was that I was thinking of. "Man what's up with you? You've been distracted all day today!" Bruce said. I told him that nothing as up I fed him a story about being tired from the trip, he bought it and repeated his question, whatever I had more important things to think about like what the hell Alli was up to. I need help, I'm sounding as bad as the dorks that I make fun of. Ugh, I hope this goes away soon; I can't take too much more of this.

**That Night: **

Bruce Calls me at home and asks me if I had done the homework for English because he needs help with it, how he's manage to stay on that football team is beyond me, I mean Bruce is my friend but honestly he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He tells me that schools gonna be such a pain next week and I ask him "when isn't it, and what is special about next week?" He told me that next week was "sweetheart's week" and that it was going to be so annoying seeing all those girls gushing over the roses their boyfriend's gave them.I laughed it off and told him that I couldn't wait to make of them. I laid down on my bed before falling asleep thinking about giving Alli a rose and what it would mean if I did… it was going to be a rough night.

**A/N: Thanx for reading you guys! Chapter 3 will be up soon, I'll try to update asap. I'm just really tired right now. I hope you liked the story so far! Please review. I love it if you would give me some feedback so that I can improve where needed. Thanx again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far… Chap. 3 is dealing with Johnny and Alli's thoughts about the time they shared during 808. Happy Reading! ******

**Chapter 3:** The next day…

**Alli's POV:**

When I got to school, I was walking to my locker and accidently bumped into K.C. He looked really nervous, so I asked him what was wrong. He said that he really liked Claire but he didn't know how to go about telling her. As we were walking to class we passed by the booth for the rose grams. I suggested that he ask Claire to the dance with the rose. He was cautious about the whole thing but he eventually gave in. While helping K.C. I saw Anya and Sav, they were still fighting and it looked like Anya wasn't about to give in. I hope that my brother learns something from this. Whatever. I hope I get a rose from Johnny because if Claire gets a rose before me I'll die!

**Later that day:**

We were in the media immersion class when the rose grams arrived for all the recipients I was pleasantly surprised to see that I got a rose, I was however completely crushed to see that it was anonymous. Another surprise that day was that K.C. wasn't the only one to give Claire a rose! Maybe I've gone about this all wrong, maybe I should be quieter, so that when I do speak out people will notice me. Ugh I need to find out who sent me this damn rose! After school was over I went up to Anya and ask her if she knew who sent me the rose, she said that she couldn't because if she could she would have gone after some random guy that gave her a rose (you could almost see the smoke coming from Sav when she said that). Sav walked away quickly, when he was out of earshot Anya told me that she did know and then whispered it in my ear… I was so excited when she told me that it was Johnny that I decided to look for him. He was in detention; I walked in there feeding the teacher in charge some story that Mr. Simpson had given me detention and failed to mention it to him, he didn't buy it but let me stay anyway. I told Johnny that I knew that it was him that sent me the rose. He got all nervous and told me that he regretted it and that he couldn't date me because I was too young for him. I felt like crying so I tried to walk out but couldn't because you cant just walk out of detention. So there I was next to the boy that I loved, and who didn't love me back in detention… Worse day ever!

**That Night:**

I got home just in time for dinner, I told my parents that I was late because I had to work on the robot project and that I didn't call because I got caught up on the work. They bought it and told me to go to my room so that I could do my homework. When I finished my homework I logged on to my messenger account hoping that I talk to Anya, luckily she was and she was telling me how crazy it was that a guy had sent her a rose so soon after the break-up with my brother, she then asked me how it had gone with Johnny after I talked to him. I told her that it was a disaster and that he wasn't interested. She said that that didn't make any sense because he wouldn't have given me a rose if he didn't like me. I thought about this and told Anya that she was right and that I'd try to talk to Johnny tomorrow, I was tired so I told Anya that I'd talk to her later and logged off. I went straight to bed, thinking lazily about what Anya said, why did Johnny send me a rose if he wasn't interested? I guess I wont find out until I talk to him again tomorrow… it's going to be an interesting day, to say the least.

**Johnny's PoV**:

So I get to school and I see Alli, she's talking to one of those dorky friends of hers, cant they just leave her alone for once? He was asking her about those dumb rose grams that they were selling for the "sweetheart week". She looked so excited on the prospect of the idea of the rose grams. She was telling her friend that it would be a great way to get the attention of some girl that he liked. Good, he's not interested in her. Wait, why do I care, I know that I can never date her; it'll just turn out the same as all the others. Ugh, I decide to make fun of them so that my friends wouldn't get all suspicious. They roll their eyes and give the counter girl the rose.

**Later that day:**

During lunch I was thinking about the way that Alli looked while talking to her friend about the rose, I decided to get one for her. I told the guys that I needed to go to the restroom and that I would be right back. Like if they cared where I went but I didn't want them to start asking questions. I go up to the counter girl and ask her if I could buy a rose without letting the person know who it was from, she said that it was, but before I could pay she asked if it was for Alli. I made a face, how did she know? She knew by my face that it was but she told me that she was at the camp with us, so she figured that it was for her. Damn, I guess I'm not that secretive. I got detention for disrupting class, great day. During detention Alli walks in and asks me if I was the person who sent me the rose. Damn, why can't girls keep their mouths shut? I tell her the truth, well most of it. I tell her that it was me, but that I couldn't date a niner girl, it wouldn't look good for my rep. She looked heartbroken. Double damn. I knew that I would end up hurting this girl, but it really is for her own good, if we were to date it would be so much worse, right? Ugh, it was torture sitting next to her without being able to tell her the real reason that it wouldn't work out between us.

**That Night: **

I got home and my parents started giving me grief about having detention and tell me to my room and do my homework. After dinner Bruce calls me up and asks if I wanted to hang out, I tell him that I couldn't because my parents were being morons agains and that I would see the guys at school tomorrow. I lay on my bed, thinking about the way everything went down today, and contemplating what Alli was doing now. She probably hates me now. It's for the best; I'd be nothing but trouble for her. She'll eventually figure that out by now, if not she will soon. Tomorrow's going to be interesting, or maybe it wont be, and that case I'll know that Alli gave up on me, I hope for her sake that it's the latter.

**A/N: Thanx for reading you guys! Chapter 4 will be up soon, I'll try to update asap. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I hope you liked the story so far! Please review. I love it if you would give me some feedback so that I can improve where needed. Thanx again! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far… Chap. 4 is dealing with Johnny and Alli's thoughts about the time they shared ***Spoilers for those who haven't seen episode 809. Happy Reading! ******

**Chapter 4: **Was that your first kiss?

**Alli's POV:**

When I got media immersion class Mr. Simpson had told us that the robot project was almost over and that we just had to participate in the competition. He said that he had faith that we would win. The day was starting out pretty good as the majority of the time we were busy working on our robots. This helped me get my mind off Johnny, which was great because I had to stay focused on the competition tomorrow. I hope we win because I spent WAY to much time on building these stupid things for us to have lost.

**The next day:**

We go to the competition and we are doing great, we have some tough competition, but we can hold our own. I am surprised when I see Johnny at the competition so I decided to talk to him. I walked up to him and asked him what he was doing at the competition, however I was completely devastated when he said that he was there to see his brother compete at the event. I felt like crying but I tried to cover it up by telling him "what you're only ashamed to seen with a niner if your dating them?" He looked at me very strangely; I decided to fill in the void by "innocently" asking him if he was going to the dance. He replied that he wasn't because that wasn't his scene. I told him that it was a shame because I was going to look HOTT and he was going to miss out. I walked away, knowing that he would go after that, he had to, I threw myself at him, he'd better…

**That Night:**

I got home just in time to change for the dance, I told my parents that I had to won third place in the competition and that my friends and I were going to go celebrate at the dance. They bought it and told Sav to keep an out for me but he was too busy pinning over Anya to pay any attention to me. I got to the dance and bought my ticket, I saw Johnny a few minutes later… I knew that it would work and got a ticket for himself as well. Sav told him "another one forced to go alone" … God my brother is dense! I walked in right behind him and we danced the night away. We went outside after a while, (I think Johnny was scared that his friends would say something) and he kissed me! It was short but sweet and I like a goof squealed. Johnny asked me if it was my first kiss I told him the truth: it was but I also told him that it wouldn't be my last. It was the best day ever!

**Johnny's PoV**:

God, when is this stupid "sweetheart week" going to be over? Its becoming a pain to be around Alli, she's filling my thoughts I need to get her out of my head! Luckily tomorrow's that dumb dance and this week will be done for. School's becoming more and more like hell everyday now. Today she passed by me at lunch but doesn't notice me which is good because I cant afford to be close to her right now. I am scared to see what would happen if I start to truly get involved with this girl.

**The next day:**

I was thinking about the way that Alli looked when I told her that she was too young for me and I realized that I needed to get away from everyone so I decided to go to my little brother's battle bot thing. That backfired on me BIG TIME. I was standing on the sidelines watching my bro at work when I saw Alli and she asked me what I was doing there, I was tempted to say " trying to forget you" but decide to bend the truth a bit and tell her that I came to see my bro, which technically wasn't a lie. She looks at me with anger in her eyes and asks me how come I am ashamed to be with her and not my brother? I didn't know how to answer her; she interrupts my thoughts by asking me if I was going to the dance tonight. I tell her that I'm not. How in the hell am I supposed to get over her if she keeps talking to me? She tells me that she was going and that she was going to look HOTT and then walks away. She loves taunting me! It's driving me up a wall. I was watching her during the competition and I saw that one of her little friends from the camping trip was trying to hold her hand, she yelled at him and he stopped… Ha! Like if Alli would like that nerd! He later asked out the other little girl in their team to the dance. I was so relieved. Ugh, why do I care so much, I keep lying to myself, I need to go to the dance and see if it is worth trying this out because if I don't I wont be able to be myself anymore.

**That Night: **

I got home and changed and was on my way to the dance. I got to school fairly quickly and paid for my ticket, Alli's brother made some comment about being forced to go alone. If he knew what I was really there for, I don't think that he would have wanted me at that dance. I see Alli from the side and she walks in right after me. We slowly get closer and I ask her to dance. We are talking and dancing, and I'm utterly confused. I love hanging out with her but I don't know how to go about going out wither without making a mess of things, especially with my stupid friends. I ask her if she wants to go outside for a bit, hoping that something would help me decide on what to do. We were talking and something took over me and I couldn't help myself and I kissed her! She pulled away and squealed with joy and then I realized that I had just given her first kiss. I asked her because I was in shock if it was so, she said that it was but that it wouldn't be the last, as if to confirm that she wanted to be with me. I'm still not sure what to do this is uncharted territory, what do I do? Tomorrow's going to be interesting…

**A/N: Thanx for reading you guys! Sorry this chapter took me so long but I didn't want to deviate too much from Canon. Chapter 5 will be up soon, I'll try to update asap. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope you like where the story is headed. Please review. I love it if you would give me some feedback so that I can improve where needed. Thanx again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far… Chap. 5 is dealing with Johnny and Alli after the dance. Happy Reading! ******

**Chapter 5: **My First Date

**Alli's POV:**

So its lunch time and I spot my friends at our usual table but something's up. They are all in different corners, KC and Claire are sitting in one end of the table and Connor is in the other. I decide to sit in the middle so they won't think that I'm taking sides. The tension was unbearable as Conner kept giving KC the evil eye and didn't even bother looking at Claire… after lunch I went to freshen up before class and accidently bumped into Johnny. He was with his friends and "Careful Backwoods, wouldn't want to me to hurt you would you? ." Geez, He's so much nicer when his moronic friends aren't around…

**Later that day:**

School is over and I am getting my books from my locker when I see a note from Johnny telling me that he was sorry for the comment earlier it was just that he didn't know how to tell his friends that he was interested in me and that he would make it up to me by taking me out on our first official date. I squealed again knowing that there was no one here to judge me and ran home. My day had just gotten brighter…. Cant wait to see what I'm going to wear and everything!

**That Night:**

I got home fairly quickly, my dad asked my why I was running and I told him that I had been invited to a function at Claire's house and that I was late. He bought it and told me that I was to behave and to do everything Claire's mom had said. I went to the Dot to meet Johnny a few minutes later… He bought my dinner and then asked if I wanted to go to the park to talk, I agreed. The night was beautiful and the conversation was pleasant, we talked for what seemed like hours and never ran out of things to talk about. It was getting late so I told him that I had to go, he offered to walk me home and I accepted. As we reached the steps to my house he began to lean in to kiss me when Sav came home from one of his late night Stoods rehearsals and started yelling at Johnny and before I knew it he punched him! I ran up to Johnny and picked him off of the floor. I was so mad; Sav ruined the best night of my life. Johnny told me that he'd talk to me later and that he was sorry and with that he left. I am NEVER speaking to Sav again!

**Johnny's PoV**:

One week. It's been one week since me and Alli hung out at the dance. She was great but I'm still unsure about how to pursue anything with her since I haven't told my friends. I have a reputation to uphold! I was trying to think of how to break it to them when I ran into Alli during lunch. I was stunned to see her as she was looking gorgeous; Bruce gave me this weird look so I decided to play it off and told her that she should watch where she was going. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I immediately regretted it, she looked so sad. Her chocolate eyes looked so empty and she looked so broken…. I knew that I had to make it up to her, so I left a note on her locker asking for forgiveness and asked her out on an official date before class started.

**Later that day:**

Bruce kept bugging me in between classes… he was starting to suspect about me and Alli. He's not as stupid as he looks; I needed to get away from everyone. I had no such luck so I decided to fess up and tell the guys everything. They actually weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be. They tell me that it's cool and that she's hot. I went to my house to get ready for my date with Alli; I'm meeting her at the Dot to have dinner and talk about everything and see what happens between us.

**That Night: **

I get to the restaurant and Alli is already waiting at a table. We spent the whole time talking; we ended up going to the park because that guy Spinner was giving me a look so I decided to be a bigger man and walked out. Alli totally gets me and I truly glad that I did this. She eventually tells me that she has to go home; I wanted to spend more time with her so I decided to walk her home. We got to the front steps and before she said goodbye I saw her with her eyes lit up and excited, I couldn't help myself, I knew its cliché but I leaned in! I was about to kiss her when all of a sudden her brother gets in between of us and punched me! I was so angry, I was going to retaliate but then I saw Alli and she was just as angry as me the fire in her eyes were kind of sexy… in a scary way. Ever heard the expression if looks could kill? She walked over to me and held out her hand, I took it and got up ASAP. Her brother grabbed her and was about to lead her inside so I told her that id talk to her later. Girls… They always lead to trouble. I hope I could handle Alli, and her overprotective brother. What a night! I hope that I didn't get Alli into trouble… I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I talk to her.

**A/N: Thanx for reading you guys! Sorry this chapter took me so long. Chapter 6 will be up soon, I'll try to update asap. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope you like where the story is headed. Please review. I love it if you would give me some feedback so that I can improve where needed. Thanx again! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Morning After**

**Alli's POV:**

Sav was such a Jerk, he led me to my room and then proceeded to yell at me. He told me that "DiMarco kid was no go for me" and that if I didnt stop seeing him he was going to tell our parents. I told him fat chance and that if he told our parents that I would tell them about Anya … He told me that he wouldnt tell if I didnt but hed keep an eye on Johnny as he didnt trust him, Ugh hes so stubborn.

**The Next Day:**

School was awkward, to say the least. Johnny and I were hanging out but it seemed that every time we turned the corner there was Sav following us, I finally had it and told him to back off as he was making us uncomfortable and that I could take care of myself. Johnny also came up and told him that if he would feel better about me dating him that they could talk so that he would feel better about it. This Sav feel better, thank God because the tension was driving me insane! Who knew Johnny could be such a smooth talker..

**That Night:**

When I went to bed, I had the strangest dream, Johnny and I were at the ravine talking when all of a sudden we were at the beach and he was on one knee telling me that he loved me, and then right as I'm about to say love you too I see another girl grab him and says "youll never fully have him, not like I did.. " I wake up in a cold sweat...

**Johnny's PoV**: Im replaying the events of yesterday in my head.. Alli's brother definitely has it out for me, I mean he punched me, damn it! I was so angry, but then I realized that if Alli was my sister, and dating a guy with a reputation like mine I would be worried too. Her brother grabbed her and was about to lead her inside so I told her that id talk to her later. Maybe I should talk to him too.. It'll be good to be an approved boy rather than a secret like all the other girls...

**The Next Day:**

Bruce was annoying me so I told him Id meet him later and went to find Alli. Her brother still upset from the other night so he was following us again. I knew it was time to confront him. Alli and I went up to him, Alli started yelling at him telling h im to mind his own business, but I told him that maybe we should talk mano a mano. I explained to him that Im not going to do anything that Alli doesnt want to and that I respect her. He finally said that he would back off, but if I hurt Alli hed be back for me. Alli was thrilled that I fixed it, but had this very surprised look on her face. I told her, "I told you I was charming". She laughed and hit me as we head off to class.

**That Night: **

I get home and do my homework, lately my parents have been backing off since my grades have shot up and ive been getting less detention, they now want to know whats caused this change.. Im not ready for that yet, everything with Alli is fresh. I dont want to mess it up, thats why im taking it slow. I really care for her, I hope she knows that. It's getting late and Im beat. Tomorrows a new day, hope its as good as today. I guess this is what it feels like to be in love...

**A/N: Thanx for reading you guys! Sorry this chapter took me so long. Chapter 7will be up soon, I'll try to update asap. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope you like where the story is headed. Please review. Thanx again! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lying is the most fun girls can have without taking their clothes off?**

_This Chapter takes place during Heart of Glass... _

**Alli's POV:**

**One Month Later:**

Johnny and I were hanging out as always, Claire was telling me that I have to be careful with Johnny that hes a trouble maker and no good for me, so I told her to hang out with us at the ravine. She agreed. We ended up talking about animal farm and making fun of Bruce for not knowing what it represented as he is older than us... It was getting late as Claire so rudely pointed out in front of everyone.. Way to point out that we're younger ***sigh*** .. Johnnys friends jumped down my throat about that so I decided to stay..

**That Night:**

We're making out and I remembered that dream I had a while ago, I decided that today was the day that I would lose my virginity to Johnny... Ive heard that hes experienced so he must be bored of what we are doing now and plus hed take care of me as I have never done _this_ before.. He asks if I am sure.. I say yes.. and then... Its not magical, fun or pleasurable in any way, it was awkward and it hurt. _He _didnt take care of me the way I thought he would.. I made the worse mistake of my life...

**A Couple of Weeks Later: **

I avoided Johnny like the plague, but I couldnt help it, seeing him hurt like that I finally let him talk to me today when he came up to me in front of my locker.. he told me that he was sorry for how our first time had gone and he said he _wanted _me to be ready... he said that he didnt want it to be a bad experience for either of us, he then confessed that he was also a virgin, this made me feel a little bit better but I wasnt fully convinced. Claire told me that Johnny sounded sincere (that is after I told her) and that I should accept his apology. I hate it when shes right. Johnny and I made up, and now nothing will stand in our way... I hope.

**Johnny's PoV**:

Alli and I have been hanging out a lot lately. Her brother finally accepted us, so that was a big relief. Im a little scared however as I have never had a relationship last this long... Sure there have been other girls but most of them just wanted me for my reputation as a bad boy to piss off some body in there life, family or ex boyfriend whatever. I was just a transition guy, never the guy.. Now theres Alli who truly cares about me and she likes me for me... this scares me because I dont want to lose her...

**That Night: **

So Alli and I are hanging out at the ravine ( if ya know what im saying), and she springs it on me: she wants to have sex with me. Im shocked, shes fourteen, what could she be thinking? We're _both_ to young to be having sex, so I make sure, I ask her, "are you sure?" she says that shes ready, so we to the hook up van.. Ive never had sex but I know this is not how its supposed to be we are fumbling, shes in pain and its awkward. She gets up and tells me that she has to go... I offer her a ride home and she accepts. The ride is horrible, when I try to talk to her when I pull up to her house she says thanks and leaves.. This was the biggest mistake of my life.. I lost the girl I loved, because I couldnt keep it in my pants... Moron! Ill talk to her tomorrow at school and try to make it up to her...

**A Couple of Weeks Later:**

So as expected I messed it up with Alli really badly.. She hasnt spoken to me in weeks but im not giving up.. I go over to her and tell her that she needs to listen to me. She actually turns around and does. I go on explaining to her that I was also a virgin and that while it wasnt what she expected I was glad that it was with her. I also told her that I wish that she had been ready because I wanted our first time to be perfect, because that was what she deserved. She rolled her eyes and said that she didnt believe me... I cant believe it, I guess its really over... As I'm walking out of the school a couple of hours later, Alli comes up to me and says that she was wrong and that she accepted my apology.. I dont know what or who changed her mind but im glad shes taken me back... I dont know whats in store for us in the future but I dont care as long as Alli is here...

**A/N: Thanx for reading you guys! Chapter 8 will be up soon, I'll try to update asap. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope you like where the story is headed. Please keep reviewing. Thanx again! **


End file.
